


The Lunar Order

by silver_holly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_holly/pseuds/silver_holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's world is fire. His waking is sparks burning his skin. His day is flames charring his soul. His sleep is an inferno scorching his being. He lives pain. He is pain. </p>
<p>Sehun wishes for nothing more than death. </p>
<p>Jongin promised him salvation. This isn't the first time he's lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunar Order

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I changed the title and I know my summary is really dramatic sounding. This is the more intense part of the story. This excerpt is actually unbetaed, totally my fault. I completely forgot about the Microcosm checkin and as I was going through the parts that I wrote, they either were boring day to day stuff or had spoilers. So I decided to just write this random excerpt for a part of the storyline I haven't even got to yet. If you've read my previous Microcosm checkins you'll probably have no idea how any of this fits together. It'll all make sense eventually!! Just bare with me a little longer, ok?! 
> 
> Ok, onto the actual fic. Let's go!!

Sehun can’t see. He can’t hear. He can’t feel. He’s swimming in nothingness, in numbness. Maybe he’s dead. Maybe he just _wishes_ he is.

As the nothingness subsides and Sehun begins to regain consciousness, Sehun wishes nothing more than to return to the empty abyss. His chest feels like it’s being torn with every breath, and his throat is a burning hell. His fingers feel stripped to the bones and arms are held together by nails. His back is a plain of fire and his feet rests on needles.

“Sehun,” a hand grabs at Sehun's shirt and Sehun focuses his eyes onto the person. Luhan kneels inches away from Sehun, hovering over his torn body with a look of concern drawn across his eyes. He looks into Luhan’s eyes and remembers eyes of the bright, bubbly, six year old Sehun used to play with. His eyes are dull now; diamonds now covered in dust. Sehun remembers that Luhan has lived this pain, every single day of his life. They took his body and they shredded his soul. And they force him to live, to spend every day of his life a broken boy until he inevitably comes across a fatal syringe.

Sehun wants to destroy them. Devils made up like angels. _Monsters ruling as Gods._

But his legs betray him, and before Sehun gets an inch off the ground, he drops into Luhan’s lap. Luhan is able to hoist Sehun onto his bed and tuck him in.

“Go to sleep.” Luhan brushes Sehun’s sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes. “You won’t feel the pain then.”

“I won’t feel the pain if I’m dead.” Sehun is shocked at the sounds of his own voice. It’s like someone took it and doused it with acid. Luhan doesn’t say anything, because it’s true. The end result of Sehun’s stay here will be his death, so why not cut out the unending, and unbearable pain?

Sehun remembers what Jongin promised him. _I’ll get you out, I’ll save you. Get you out. Get you out. Save you._

Sehun presses against the small bump behind his ear and the embedded transmitter fires up. A small hum sounds in Sehun’s ears and a screen appears in front of his eyes. There are two options displayed.

_Send_

_Receive_

Sehun selects send and the words flash, “Video and voice recording. Blink twice to send when complete.”

Sehun stays silent, letting the lens record the bottom of Luhan’s bunk. Sehun doesn’t know what to say. He hasn’t gather any intel; he has nothing useful. Instead he says, “Please, save us. Save me. Y-you promised.”

Sehun quickly blinks twice and tears streak down the sides of his face. He turns off the transponder. After, he checks every hour to see if any messages have been received, but even after days, every time, the display just reads, “No received transmissions.”

_You said you wouldn’t let me feel the pain you felt. You lied._

_You said you would save me._

_You lied._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Exordium Challenge 2016 
> 
> Working Title (previous title): What If...


End file.
